


You'll Ask For Me

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: Fic inspired by the song "You'll Ask For Me" by Tyler Hilton.*Re-posting because my stupid ass accidentally deleted the first post while cleaning out my works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, today is wrestlemania day! Im stressed as fuck about the main event, let's all do a player circle so wwe doesn't fuck this up and lets Becky become the double champ she deserves to be.

Alexa was standing outside the club just like she does every Thursday night, she has been doing so for the past three months, is not that she didn’t like clubbing or that she wasn’t having fun, but sometimes it was a little overwhelming for her to be surrounded by so many people with really loud music, she just needed a little bit of  silence and peace before going back in all though there’s times like tonight when she just goes home, her friends leaving her to her own devices after leaving with a dude they just met, not that she though there was anything wrong with that, but Alexa wasn’t like that she’s not one for games.

 

She was about to walk back in when someone came out of the club, the blonde smiled knowing who it was, she never failed to be there providing the woman some company.

 

“Hey! Fancy seein’ you here…can´t say I’m surprised.” the brown eyed girl said, a smile adorning her face, Alexa turned to look at her taking her in before answering, she was taller than her, had the most amazing eyes she’d ever seen, red flowing long hair with a braid on the side,  jaw carved by the Gods, and the most beautiful smile the blonde had ever seen, this time she was dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots and a white V-neck.

 

“Hi, you took longer than usual I was beginning to think you weren’t coming out.” Alexa said looking at her, if you ask her she will probably deny it but Alexa actually looked forward to seeing Becky every Thursday, although her friends and family tell her to stay away from her, she liked the redhead even with the kind of reputation she had.

 

“Are you kidding? I’d never miss one of our Thursday night talks” Becky answered, her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, looking at Alexa directly in her eyes “So it’s been a week since I asked about those dancing classes, do you… have an answer now?” she asked trying to look normal and not nervous at all, although Alexa could see see her taping her fingers on the side of her leg.

 

“Why is it so important for you that I say yes, am I that bad of a dancer?” Alexa asked smiling , she was actually curious because Becky has been asking her to go with her to a dancing class ever since Alexa mentioned it last week, she’s not sure why she’s hesitating to say yes, the redhead had been nothing but nice to her, sending the occasional text with a funny pun or asking her how she is, visiting her at the coffee shop she worked at, Becky’s not one for trying so hard with a girl, or at least no according to her reputation. So she was unsure as to why she was trying this hard.

 

_ Hope you let your intuition , precede my reputation 'cause I have one _

 

“Well you said going to a dance class with someone would mean spending more time with them and you’ll get to know them better… and it would be a good place to start a friendship with someone, and honestly who knows maybe it could turn into something more… and I don´t know maybe I could be that someone…so what do you say?” asked the brown eyed girl, Alexa’s heart started beating faster at the thought of spending more time with Becky, and hearing the redhead say she wants the same thing well… her heart was doing back flips, but again Becky had a reputation as a player and all though her heart was telling her otherwise she couldn’t help but think everyone is right, she should stay away from Becky.

 

“Ok, one class... will see how it goes and take it from there.” She find herself answering, her heart feels like she did the right choice but her head is telling her she made a terrible mistake, at this point she wasn’t sure which one was right, hopefully she can figure it out soon.

 

_ Well, if this is love then it’s hard to say, with your notes and your books and your reaching away, I've confidence issues with your intentions _

 

Becky and Alexa have been going to dance classes for a month now, Alexa had gotten to know Becky better and she has to say she was pleasantly surprised, there was more to Becky than what you initially see she is still a little cautious about Beckys intentions so when Becky asks her out on a official date she’s weary about saying yes, which is why you’ll always find Becky at exactly 12.00 p.m.  outside of Alexa’s job with a present on her hands, whether it was flowers or chocolates or hell even Alexa’s favorite drink, she’ll also come back at exactly 6:55 p.m., five minutes before Alexa’s shift ends to walk her home.

 

Basically Becky has been doing everything Alexa asks for the last 2 weeks waiting for her answer all though if you ask Becky she’d say she feels as if the younger girl was taking advantage of her and hopes Alexa is not just leading her on only to reject her at the end of the day  and if you ask Alexa she’ll say that’s not the case she just wants to be sure before saying yes although she does enjoy having Becky following her like a lost puppy, for her it means that she cares.

 

But the more time passes the more Becky gets insecure about Alexa’s intentions, she’s not an idiot she knows the kind of reputation she has, people see her as a daddy’s girl, living off her dad’s money, she’s dropped out of college twice, granted she was expelled but hey she knows everything there is to know about business from her dad so there’s that,  and unfortunately every girl she rejects ends up telling everyone how much of an asshole she is, how she used them for sex and that’s it, but really that’s not the case at all, so you see is all rumors, and she knows Alexa knows about said rumors and that she’s been told numerous times about how she should stay away from her, so she understands where Alexa is coming from but she just hopes the blue-eyed girl will find it in her heart to see Becky the way she really is not the way everyone says she is.Surely Becky’s proven herself by now right?

 

“So you got a pig and named him Larry Steve, just because you wanted one?” asked Becky, her hands on her back pockets. She was walking Alexa back home as per usual, asking her whatever she could, wanting to learn everything she could about the blonde.

 

“I did. I have dogs, as you already know, but you know having a pig is different.” Said Alexa, she kept glancing at Becky as they walked, the redhead listening intently to what she was saying, it was the first time she felt like someone actually cared about what she had to say.

 

“I wanted a bear at some point.” Finished the blonde.

 

“You wanted a bear? did you grow up in the woods?” Asked the redhead jokingly.

“No!”  She said shoving the redhead lightly, “I just like animals.” 

 

“I had a dog once, her name was Studley.” The redhead shared, her gaze wistful, like she was remembering her. Shaking her head to force herself to come back to present day. “She passed a couple of years ago, something wrong with her brain I think.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Becks.” The blonde responded placing her hand on the redhead’s arm.

 

“It’s ok.” She shrugged. “She had a good life.”  The both of them kept walking silently for a few moment before the silence was broken by Becky telling another ridiculous story from when she was still in Ireland.

 

Becky was so good at making Alexa smile and really everyone and everything around Alexa tells her that Becky was supposed to be that charming and that Alexa was definitely not supposed to fall for it, but it was impossible not to appreciate every little thing that the redhead was doing. She felt bad about leading Becky on when she wasn’t sure what she wanted, but it was nice seeing Becky everyday, talking to her. She loved how caring Becky was, honestly it seemed Alexa’s heart was winning.

 

_ And I'm not hip to all your tricks with your algebra and your politics and the band has planned a hotel intervention. _

 

Alexa said yes, to say Becky was excited was an understatement she was going crazy planning everything to a T, little did Becky know Alexa was about to cancel on her. Alexa has been hearing complaints and warnings from her friends non-stop and one in particular came to her mind:

 

“You’re going on a date with Becky Lynch?! Alexa the girl is a player! You can see it all over the news.”  her roommate Nia said.

 

“They are just rumors Nia, ok? I admit I was a little weary about going out with her, but she’s different, we’ve been hanging out a lot and she is not the way everyone thinks she is” answered Alexa defending the redhead.

 

“If she’s not that way, then why did I see her getting a girl in her car last night?” 

 

_ Standing anonymous hoping your heart will just wake up and ask for me by name _

_ maybe someday you'll ask for me by name just not today. _

 

Becky was making sure the reservation for that night was still in place when someone came knocking on her door, she left the phone on the table taking a zip of her water before answering the door.

 

“Alexa” she said surprised 

 

“Hi, I just… um.. I came to…” Alexa wasn’t looking at Becky and the smile on the hazel-eyed girls face slowly disappeared… she could feel the rejection coming.

 

“You’re cancelling on me aren’t you?” asked Becky, the hurt in her eyes clearly visible, and the way Alexa seem to be avoiding her eyes confirmed Becky’s suspicions “Let me guess Nia told you she saw me and Carmella last night and you think that confirms your suspicions of me, right? Becky Lynch the player, daddy’s girl, the one who is not able to be in a relationship.” Becky laughed bitterly, looking at Alexa with what the blue eyed girl could guess what hurt and disappointment.

 

“It’s just… why do want a relationship with me?” asked Alexa looking at Becky for the first time “Have you ever been in a relationship?” she continued.

 

“Yes I have Alexa, twice actually, the first one ended because she moved away, and the second one was with Paige.” she answered honestly.

 

“Why did you broke up? You cheated on her?” the blue eyed girl was scared to hear the answer to that question

 

“She’s my best friend, she knows me better that anyone and yet she didn’t trust me, she grew tired of the rumors, and the stupid fake stories everyone in this stupid town tends to share, it was too much for her.” Becky sighed “If my best friend didn’t trust me enough to date me, then how can I expect you to? I know the kind of reputation I have Alexa, I’m not stupid, and the worst part is I did nothing to gain that reputation, I’m not a player, I don´t sleep with girls and then leave them, I’m not a daddy’s girl, my dad made me earn every cent I have, I work my ass off everyday to prove that I’m not the girl everyone thinks I am but somehow I always lose” 

 

Alexa couldn’t look at Becky,  she didn’t want to see the hurt on Becky’s eyes and know that it was her who caused it, but she could hear Becky’s voice and she could hear how tired Becky sounded, like she was done fighting…

 

“I tried Alexa, God knows I did ever since you stepped foot in that club four months ago I knew I liked you, and I tried to get you out of my mind but I couldn’t so I made it my mission to prove to you and show you who I really was, and for a moment there I thought I had succeeded, I thought you would be able to see past everyone else’s opinion and just see me for me but I see now, that that’s not the case” Becky voice was serious and the she wasn’t bothering to hide the disappointment and heartbreak in her voice, Alexa looked up to look at Becky only to find the girl looking straight back at her, her hazel eyes glassy, her voice thick with emotion, and that’s when Alexa knew she had made a mistake, she should’ve never listened to her brain she should’ve listened to her heart, and now Becky was giving up and that was all her fault.

 

“Becky…I…” she opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say.

 

“You believing those rumors tells me that I’m standing here as someone you don’t really know and I’m just hoping one day you'll find it in your heart to see the real me, I hope that one day you’ll be able to see me as me, the girl who has been walking you home everyday, the girl who likes stupid puns, the girl who can’t dance because she’s uncoordinated as fuck, because that’s who I am Alexa, I am what you see, I am what  _ you _ want me to be. But it seems you really rather see what everyone else wants you to.” Becky put her hand on Alexa’s cheek she leaned in, kissing her forehead “If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.” She said before disappearing behind her door leaving Alexa with misty eyes wondering if she just made a huge mistake.

 

_ Standing anonymous hoping your heart will just wake up and ask for me by name _

_ Maybe someday you’ll ask for me by name just not today. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part, enjoy. Not my best work, but I needed to get this idea out of my head, along with the stupid song this fic is based on.

It’s been two days since the date with Becky was supposed to happen, and since then there had been no word from her, no visit, no goofy texts, nothing. Alexa misses it. Not the gifts in particular but just the simple details of knowing someone out there cared about her enough to send her a text every morning, or knowing that someone out there was thinking of her or was reminded of her when they saw something funny or something she liked. She missed Becky’s presence in general.

 

She had gotten so used to seeing Becky everyday that just two days without her presence felt like a lifetime and she had no one else to blame but herself. Specially since she was still unsure of whether she made the right decision or not.  Worst part is she had no one to talk to about it as pretty much everyone was against the red head.

 

Alexa couldn't focus on her task at hand, she was supposed to be restocking the shelves, (The lower ones of course, Braun took care of the rest.) looking at the clock she noticed ist was 12:00 p.m. being a monday that meant  she had four more hours left of her shift and she could leave, sighing she try to continue the task at hand until the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer, for just one second she thought maybe the redhead had come, but when the familiar face of her friend Mickie James appeared she couldn't help the disappointment showing up in her eyes.

 

“Wow, am I that ugly?” Her friend said jokingly.

 

Alexa rolled her eyes. “No. Just thought you were someone else.” She said while turning back to the shelves.

 

“A certain redhead maybe?”  Mickie said with a raised eyebrow her arms crossed. “Sorry to break it to you but she’s a tad busy practicing with Elias, those two and their music I swear…” she said rolling her eyes. “One day I’ll get my boyfriend to choose me over band practice.”

 

“Right… busy.” Alexa mumbled, before taking a deep breath. “So where you at Becky’s place?” She asked trying to appear disinterested.

 

“Mhmm. I went to get Elias’s student card so I could get into the design building and print some flyers.” She said, pulling one of them out her bag. “And that’s why I’m here.” She said pointing at it.

 

Taking the flyer Alexa frowned confused.  “Simba got lost?” she asked Mickie. “That cat goes in and out of the house as it pleases.” She continued. Simba being the sorority house unofficial mascot, arriving one day and deciding to stay after being fed by everyone in the house. “How is he lost?”

 

“He hasn’t been around in a couple of days, and Natalya has been a pain in the ass about this, so please I beg of you take the rest of the day and pass those around?” Said Mickie pleadingly.

 

“Ok. One, what do I get in return? and two what are you going to do?”  asked the blonde.

 

“Ok, as your boss I should say, one, do what I say, two, none of your business.” Said Mickie seriously, before grinning. “But as your friend, one, a day off, which ever you want even if its a busy one, pay included. Two, I’m taking care of the store while you are away.” She said with a smile.

 

“Deal.” Said the blonde, removing her apron. “Guess I’ll go look for a cat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

After a couple of hours walking around and giving out flyers, Alexa figures it’s time for a break, so she heads to her favorite coffee place ready for a nice cup of coffee and ready to get rid of the few flyers she has left while she’s there. As she walks in she see’s Becky walking towards the door with a flyer in her hand, they stare at each other for a second before Alexa decides to break the silences. “So you are here looking for Simba too?” she tries to ask casually, her heart beating a mile a minute.

 

Becky takes a second to answer before chuckling. “ Alexa, I’m just here for some coffee.”  She shrugs. “This was given to be my the cashier.” She says while walking out the door.

 

Alexa can only stare before remembering, she hasn’t been in the coffee shop today and as far as she’s concerned she’s the only one giving out flyers and looking for that damn cat, so she heads over to the cashier to confirm her suspicions. “Hi, can I leave a couple of these here for in case your customer’s have seen something?”

 

“The girl with the red head already did” Said the cashier pointing at the stack of flyers beside the tip jar.

 

The blonde hurridley walks out of the store and as soon as she does, she sees Becky a couple of feet away, throwing the brand new coffee cop to the trash and taking out some flyers from her messenger bag to give to people. The blonde can only keep looking at the retiring figure with a soft smile on her face, maybe she did make the wrong choice, and maybe just maybe she knows how to fix it. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

As Becky walks out of her apartment building, she heads towards her motorcycle until something makes her stop and takes her by surprise. Right there in front of her is none other than Alexa Bliss as she walks closer the blonde girl gives her a soft smile and hands her a cup of what? she doesn’t know.

 

“For you.” Says the blonde.

 

“Um.. what is this?” Asks the redhead confused.

 

“Coffee, to start your day right.”

 

“Ok?” 

 

“Ok. I gotta go. Bye.” Said Alexa giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek and heading towards her car.

And all Becky can do is stare at confusedly at the cup releasing a chuckle when she sees the message on it. ‘Have a brew-tiful day :)’ 

 

By lunch time, Alexa’s class doesn’t end until 3:00 so getting Becky lunch was out the question, so she settled by texting her.

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:01 pm.

 

If you spent the day at the bottom of a well,

would you consider it...well-spent?

 

Becks 02:05 pm

 

Had to dig deep for that one?

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:06 p.m.

 

Yeah, actually it was buried in my memory.

 

Becks 02:08 pm

 

Well, my puns for this topic are running dry.

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:09 p.m.

 

Buckets, let’s start over.

 

Becks 02:10 pm

 

…

 

Becks 02:08 pm

 

Are we still talking about wells?

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:10 p.m.

 

Maybe…

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:10 p.m.

 

No…

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:11 p.m.

 

Can we meet?  So we can talk?

 

Becks 02:25 pm

 

I’m busy. 

 

Little Miss Bliss 02:26 p.m.

 

Let me know when you are free?

 

Becks 02:25 pm

 

Ok.

 

Alexa stared silently at her phone, with a deep sigh she placed the phone face down on the desk, once again berating herself for being stupid and and letting Becky go. She sighed again and this time she caught someone else’s attention.

 

“Bexploder still giving you the cold shoulder?” 

 

Alexa turned to see who was talking to her, sitting beside her was Elias who was drawing something on his notebook.

 

“Yes… do you happen to know something about it?” She asked causally

 

“I do, but I’m not telling you, bros over hoes and all that shit.” Elias said not looking up from his work. 

 

“I’m not a hoe, asshole.” She deadpan.

 

“I know, you are just the girl who lets everybody else's opinion dictate her love life.” He deadpanned.

 

“I know! I screwed up! But can you stop being an asshole for a second and tell me how I can fix it?” The blonde asked.

 

“Just show her that you see her as her and not as whatever everyone else wants you to see her like.” Elias said, putting his things away and leaving the classroom.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_ ‘That’s who I am Alexa, I am what you see, I am what you want me to be’ _

 

Alexa thought to her last conversation with Becky, holding the styrofoam cup in her hand and a piece of paper in the other, she takes a deep breath before walking in to Becky’s rehearsal space having the key given to her by Elias. 

 

Walking in she sees the redhead sitting on the piano, the soft glow of the afternoon sun reflecting of off her. Golden hour indeed. The redhead so caught up in her music she doesn’t realize she has a spectator.

 

Alexa only stays by the door admiring the redhead and listening to her, the soft piano notes filling the room followed by the redhead’s voice.

 

_ You say  _ _ we are creatures, afraid to come alive. _

_ Don't listen to what they teach us, sold me to the night. _

_ Our toes sunk in the beaches, _

_ Searching the mountainside. _

_ Face of wild features, under the midnight sky, _

_ Kiss me under the midnight. _

 

_ And it's true, you turn my winter blues into a summer bliss. _

_ And it's the way you pull me closer and don't break your, _

_ Don't break your promises. _

 

_ You say… _

 

The musician gets interrupted by Alexa almost tripping with a cable on the floor as she walked closer to the redhead. “Would it kill to to tidy up the place a little?” She said composing herself.

 

“Alexa?” The redhead greeted confusedly.

 

“Shit, Sorry. This place is amazing.” She said with an awkward smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” Becky asked standing up from the piano and crossing her arms.

 

“I brought you some coffee because I figured at this time you’re probably running low. Also I need you to sit down and hear me out.” She said placing pushing the cup on a stool and tapping said stool so Becky could do it. The redhead confused and unwilling to survive another hour without coffee obeys the shorter girl and sits down.

 

“Ok here we go…” The blonde mumbles to herself before standing in front of Becky and taking out the piece of paper.

 

“I know a messed up, and I know I hurt you, and I know I only have myself to blame, and I also know that I want to fix it, and I want you to see that I do see you and I really like what I see, and here are some examples.¨ rambled the blonde before looking at the paper.

 

“1. I like that you are good coffee maker.  Two: you make really good quinoa. Three: you let me complain all I want, and actually listen, even providing your input.” Becky chuckled, letting Alexa continue already knowing where the blonde was going with this. “Four: You are a terrible dancer, but is really cute to see you try, which leads to me to point five: you are relentless, a fighter. Six: You’re insanely beautiful and  _ really _ hot. Seven: You watch the movies, I want to watch. Eight: You make me laugh with your stupid puns and your dorky humor. Nine: You are a genuine good person, not like those assholes who pretend to be good so people can say they are good, but good as in you helping to look for a stupid cat without asking for credit because your friend asked you too. Ten: there are so many different sides of you, and I’m fortunate enough to have seen a few of them.  Over all you are the girl who never gave up on me, who went to dancing classes even if she didn’t want to, who helped clean my pig’s enclosure, who knows my coffee order, who likes me even though Im bossy and sometimes a bitch, the girl who…”

 

“Okay, blondie, I think I get it.” The redhead grinned.

 

“I just want you to know that I do see you, the real you, not what everyone else wants me to see, and I want you to know that I like what I see and that’s all want you to be, just you, because the you that you’ve showed me it’s pretty perfect.”

 

Becky gave her a meaningful look, standing up from the stool and walking towards the blonde, she took her hands in hers and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead. “I believe you.” She said before closing in and placing her lips above the blonde’s both of her hand going up to cup the shorter girl’s face. She stroke her cheek with the thumb, while the blonde placed her hands on the Becky’s arms, her smile breaking the kiss.

 

The two of them looked at each other for a moment with smile on their faces before the blonde interrupts the silence. 

 

“So about that date…”

 


End file.
